


Enchantment

by Level4Chaos



Category: Sorcerous Stabber Orphen
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Forbidden Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Spells & Enchantments, Spoilers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Level4Chaos/pseuds/Level4Chaos
Summary: Hartia will never be able to replace Orphen as Majic's master, but after teaching the boy a love enchantment, Majic realises that there is position in his life that he would like Hartia to fill instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This fanfic contains homosexual sex scenes.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** With the exception of Lai's girlfriend, the characters and places in this fanfic are not mine! I assure you they will be returned to their rightful places in perfect condition - and I will have made no money from their adventures! This story is a work of fiction, and I acknowledge that I have taken uncountable liberties with the Orphen plot and characters' personalities / sexual persuasions. In no way do I mean the characters, or their creators, any harm or disrespect; I write this purely to show my love for the series in my own special way - nothing more, nothing less.
> 
>  **SPOILER ALERT:** If you haven't seen the end of the first series, I recommend that you do not read any further.
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This was written for D-Chan's White Day fanfic contest. If I remember correctly, the criteria was that it had to be set on White Day, and Majic had to be the main character. I wrote it back in 2003, whilst there were a bunch of people outside my house, beating up a car they had just run off the road! So, it might not be my greatest work, but I hope you’ll still enjoy it!

I'm doing it again. I hope he doesn't notice... it's the third time I've done it today! I don't know why I do it, I guess it's just a little something to take my mind of the seriousness of study...

Don't get me wrong, I enjoy being taught things by my new master - he shows me things I'd never even dreamt of before! It's just that... it gets repetitive. I suppose we'd move onto something beyond simple fire summons if I was any good at it. I mean, I know the theory inside and out - I can rattle off intermediate incantations no problem, but when it comes to putting them into practise, I'm hopeless at even the most basic of spells.

And so I daydream...

A _lot_.

It's probably just because I miss Master - _Orphen_ \- nothing more. He never gave me time _to_ think! If it wasn't fighting some magical monster, it was piecing together clues to the Sword of Baltanders. Those days seem so long ago now, though it's barely been four months since Orphen's battle with the Bloody August.

Hartia, my new master, is so kind to me. He understands how I feel about Orphen's disappearance, and he lets me get away with a lot more than he should because of it. I think he misses Orphen, too - but he doesn't show it as blatantly as I do.

He has Lai, the Tower's resident psychic, to keep him company. It's only during lessons, like this one, that I ever see them apart. They're desperately holding onto the friends they still have, I guess. It must be hard for them to live with what they've seen. It's hard for _me_ \- and I didn't know Childman or Flameheart that well. To see them both perish as they did... no one deserved that.

So when I see my master and Lai standing by the window together, I know they're talking about the past... they're _always_ talking about the past, about Orphen in particular. (It must be strange for Lai, since his expertise is in the future.) And so they cling to each other, holding on to the one constant that remained after Azalie's selfishness took everything else from them.

But I don't mean to sound like I'm wallowing all alone here! I've met some really nice friends. Namely Eris, my study partner.

She supports me when my master gets tired of repeating the same thing over and over and eventually leaves me to work it out on my own. It hurts me when he does that. Orphen used to just yell at me and let me know outright that I wasn't any good. Hartia always _says_ encouraging words, but he _looks_ at me like I'm one big disappointment.

And that's when I need Eris the most. She's always smiling, and always ready to tell me it's okay. I really like her.

Mind you, no one I've met so far could ever hold a candle to Cleao! I'm actually finding myself missing her... her taunts, her insults, her _temper_. What I'd give to have someone throw something at me! Everyone here is _so_ serious.

Hartia has (or _had_ ) a mischievous streak - the encounters with him dressed in that ridiculous Black Tiger costume confirmed _that_ \- but looking at how stoic he is right now, no one would have guessed it. The slight frown creasing his brow tells me he's _disappointed_ with me for failing yet another attempt at my spell casting.

"Majic." He said sternly, crossing his arms over his stomach, "I _know_ you can do this spell. Here..."

Oh great, he's going to show me again! That's when it happens... when I start to daydream.

_It's late at night, and I'm revising something from an ancient spell book by candlelight. There's a knock at the door, and right away I know it's **him**._

Hartia moves to stand behind me and places his hands on my shoulders, rubbing them in a loose massage.  
"You're so tense! It's no wonder you can't summon the power required. Relax a bit..."

Orphen would never massage me. He'd just tell me I was being stupid and do the spell for me - that's the difference between learning from set criteria and learning through life experience.

I'm not tense... I think Hartia's just looking for an excuse to explain why I'm doing so badly today. Bad student equals bad teacher - that sort of thing. I've heard whisperings that the Elders have taken a great risk letting him succeed Childman (he's too immature for such an important position or something), and any hiccup like a student with miserable grades could well risk his future at the Tower of Fang.

He tries so hard, but he's not...

He's not...

Orphen.

The man Hartia still insists on calling 'Krylancelo' is my _true_ master, my teacher... my idol. It doesn't matter how good a sorcerer my new master is, he can't teach me what I don't want to learn from him. When we first met, I loved him because he was Orphen's dear childhood friend, and I love him now as my own friend... but I _cannot_ love him as my master.

He doesn't want to be here any more than I do; and he doesn't want to teach me any more than I want him to... He's too young to have so much responsibility, but he bears it anyway. For Childman? For Orphen? For Lai? I don't know what's in his heart, but if it's anything like mine, I say we should both make a run for it and get out of here before this place sucks the life from us!

I know, I know... I hassled my father for years about finding a sorcerer to train me so I could attend the illustrious Tower of Fang. What's that thing they always say? Be careful what you wish for... you just might get it?

Why, out of all the wishes I've ever had, did the Tower of Fang one have to come true?!

I don't mean to sound bitter. I'm honoured that they thought I was good enough to be accepted. It's just that my adventures with Orphen made magic so much more exciting than standing around all day being told to attack rocks.

"Come on, Majic. You're better than _that_! You have so much potential if only you'd lighten up. It's not as difficult as you think."  
I know Hartia means well when he runs his hands up and down my arms, but all it's doing is making me yearn for something I can't have... something I shouldn't even desire.

"I just can't do it!" I look up and plead with him, leaning my head against his chest. His scarlet hair tickles my face as he looks down and gives me _that_ expression hidden behind a forced smile. I can't see it very well through all his hair, but it's definitely there. It compels me to add, "I'm sorry, Master."

He sighs and takes my arm in a firm, but gentle grasp, outstretching it and aiming my hand toward the target.  
"Feel the magic in your heart..." His other hand touched my chest, as if to show me where my heart was, and I felt tingles! It was as if I had no layers of heavy green fabric draped across me at all... like he had touched my very skin!

I don't know why I keep doing it. Fantasising. I mean, I thought _I_ was straight... Well, until this started happening, anyway. Nothing like this happens when Eris touches me! I don't even know _who_ I'm thinking about, but it's only ever triggered by a guy touching me. I want to believe it's Orphen... but I'm kidding myself that he'd ever be _that_ gentle with me.

"What's wrong, Majic?" Great, he's noticed.  
"N-nothing, Master."  
"Good. Let's work on your hand's positioning, then." He places his hand over mine, splaying my fingers as he links his between them. "Like this. Now, try it."

He didn't let go - this usually meant he wanted to feel how powerful the blast was as it left my body. I like it when he holds my hand; it makes me happy to know he cares about me. Of course, I usually get so caught up in appreciating the feeling that I fail my spell dismally and end up making idiots of us both. But not today!

It was perfect. I don't think Hartia realised just _how_ perfect. His front pressed tightly against my back, my shoulder locked in his armpit as his arm ran beside mine... and our hands linked together like lovers'. As he felt the charge, he moved his hand to brace my wrist. I know I laughed as the fire shot through my arm and out my burning palm, blasting the target in front of me in a show of orange sparks.

"You see? It's easy!" He was genuinely smiling at me as he pulled me in for a congratulatory embrace. Scruffing my hair playfully, he let me go and beckoned me to follow as he made his way back to the Tower. I didn't realise how long we had been out there for, the sky was afire with a brilliant vermilion sunset already.

"You're improving, Majic." Hartia was still praising me as we walked through the meandering corridors toward the student quarters. "I just hope that you will be able to do something _that_ impressive for your test tomorrow."  
I hitched up my robes and jogged to catch up with his quick stride.  
"Tomorrow, Master?!" I'd completely forgotten about the test!  
"I _know_." He groaned. "Of all the days to have a test! No one's going to be thinking about _magic_ on White Day. But it is also the night of the full moon, so like it or not, it _has_ to be done."

I felt like my blood had just been drained from my body. First, I'd forgotten the test, and now I forget White Day?! Thanks, Hartia... Eris would kill me if I didn't get her anything in return for those lovely chocolates she'd given me for St. Valentine's Day!

Even though relationships were _strictly_ forbidden at the Tower, for some bizarre reason, the Elders tolerated the celebration of St. Valentine's Day and White Day. I guess it works as a stress release - it'd be nice to know someone liked you, even if they couldn't show it physically.  
I haven't been at the Tower long enough to know what happens if a couple is caught stealing kisses (Valentine's Day went suspiciously smooth)... but I'm certain if it's going to happen this year, it will be tomorrow for sure.

"Uhh... Master? Would it be all right for me to go into town?"  
"Tonight?!"  
"Yes?" I was so nervous, my answer sounded like a question itself... or at least, a plea. "I need to... buy something."  
"Most of the shopkeepers would have gone home for the evening. Can't it wait until morning?"  
"Master, please? I..." How embarrassing! "Sort of... forgot to buy Eris a present."

"Eris, huh?" I thought I saw a glimmer of Hartia's old personality in his eyes as he smiled. "Well then... this changes everything! Meet me at the Transport downstairs in five minutes. I know the perfect place."

My blush would turn my face to cinders if it got any hotter! I hadn't meant to say her name, and did not realise I _had_ until Hartia made it known. I know he wasn't intentionally teasing me... I think he was more surprised than anything else.

 _Surprised?!_ I wonder why? Did he already know what it had taken me years to discover about myself? I wasn't _completely_ gay, was I? I liked Eris a lot... even the mere thought of getting her something nice for White Day and seeing her pretty smile made me happy.

But the thought of _receiving_ a gift myself made me even _happier_. I wonder what a man like Hartia would give his lover? _Whoa! What brought **that** thought on?!_ Hartia is _not_ my fantasy man - no way! It's definitely Orphen... _Isn't it?_

"Thank you, Master!" I quickly answer before he thinks I've spaced out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Five minutes later, I was waiting for my master by the Transport, as instructed. A few moments after my arrival, I heard hushed whispers and quiet footsteps making their way down the staircase leading into the room. I was quick to dive behind one of the stone columns surrounding the mysterious artefact - I knew that Hartia's planned trip would probably not be smiled upon by the Elders, if they found out. And if I got caught down here... bad student equals bad teacher.

As the two cloaked figures reached the bottom of the staircase, they removed their hoods; exposing shoulder-length red locks, and cropped emerald hair. I breathed a sigh of relief. I should have known Hartia wouldn't have gone anywhere without Lai! The green-haired seer didn't seem impressed with the idea and the more I studied them, the more I realised that he wasn't here as Hartia's companion - he was here to tell him off.

"Can't you lighten up? It's White Day tomorrow!"  
"I'm sick of having to cover for you!" Lai hissed back. "I'd _hoped_ that once they promoted you, you'd settle down... but you're just as irresponsible as ever. I'm reporting you to the Elders this time - it's the only way you'll learn."  
"Lai!" I saw Hartia grab for the shorter man's robe as he began to storm toward my hiding spot. "Lai, _please_! I'm only trying to help him."  
"Help?! Hartia, every time you _try_ to help someone, it explodes in your face. I'll take care of the boy if you just promise me you'll stop meddling in things which have nothing to do with you - isn't that right, Majic?"

He's psychic... I keep forgetting that. It's not something you can get used to quickly. I never know what to say or even _think_ around him, but he's probably already aware of that.

"It's my fault." I confess, slipping from the shadows. "Please don't blame my master... he was only doing it because I begged him to. If you want, have me expelled, but _please_ don't punish him!"

He's been through enough already. _That_ , and I wouldn't mind being expelled. Sure, I'd miss Hartia and Eris, and my dad would never quit nagging me about it; but Orphen and Cleao were on the other side of that stone wall... somewhere...

"Majic..." Hartia sounded exhausted as he sighed my name. I get the impression he'd been bickering with Lai the entire trip down here. Honestly, they're like an old married couple sometimes!

The seer gave me a strange, semi-amused frown... I guess he 'heard' my analogy. I return a weak smile to him. _I'm sorry, Lai._

My master turned to his companion. "I'm going whether you like it or not - it is my duty as his friend. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same for _me_."

Wow! Hartia really knew how to play him!

"I can't stop you, can I?" Lai's shoulders slumped in submission as he handed over a small piece of folded parchment - which my master quickly concealed. "Just be careful."  
"You _know_ we will be." Hartia assured him, stepping onto the Transport and gesturing for me to join him. And with a wave of his hand, we were gone.

* * * * *

Hartia was right - all the shopkeepers were closing their doors for the evening. Working my father's odd hours really warped my sense of what time a store should be open.

I couldn't help sighing in disappointment. I didn't want to upset Eris. Yes, I'd forgotten about White Day, but she need never know that. And now, my brilliant, last minute plan was going to fail!

"What are you waiting for?"  
I hadn't noticed Hartia had transported us to the doorstep of a shop - a shop full of glittering trinkets and exotic perfumes. The kind of place that screams 'Spend your entire fortune here and your girlfriend will love you!' It was perfect!

My father had sent me a small amount of money for Christmas, of which, having spent the three months since then confined within the perimeter of the Tower, I had not spent a single coin. Perhaps I'd have enough for _two_ presents? One for Eris, and one for... well, Hartia?!

I laughed out loud at myself. Two presents?! What was I - some sort of player? Besides, I'd never known a guy to give another guy a present on White Day. Hartia would probably laugh at me, too. And that... I wouldn't be able to bear.

The idea to get him something remained though as I looked over all the girlie jewellery on display. And the more I thought about it, the less silly it became. I mean, what's wrong with showing him that I appreciate what he's trying to do for me? He's never been anything but kind and supportive (even if he didn't want to be), despite my many shortcomings... and, those weird fantasies aside, I really care about him.

"Majic... you can't afford any of these things." He suddenly informed me in a strangely tight voice, like he was choking on his words.  
I looked at the price tag of the nearest object, noting it wasn't expensive at all. "Sure I can."  
"Majic, you're not paying attention. I didn't bring you here to buy a gaudy piece of junk... I brought you here so you could run."  
It didn't make sense. "What?"  
"Lai isn't upset with me for taking you on a shopping spree; he's upset because he _knows _I'm helping you escape. I know you want to go back to Krylancelo... and neither the Tower, nor I, should hold you back." He handed me the folded piece of parchment that he had placed in his pocket earlier. "I had Lai divine his location for you. Go... I'll forward your things on to you, and I will make sure Eris is well taken care of."__  
"Master...?"  
"Majic, don't. You know as well as I that I've never been, and never will be, your master."

__"Master?" I wanted to throw my arms around him and tell him how much I loved him for risking so much for me; but I'd never abandon him, if he truly wanted me to stay. However, all I managed to muster was, "I have to find something for Eris."_ _

__I couldn't do it. It's just like my choking during spell casting._ _

__Everything here looked more suited to Cleao's genteel taste, so with her in mind, I made a hasty choice - picking a silver hairpin with a sparkling sunflower on it. Eris has short hair, as is the rule for all students at the Tower, but I think it will look very nice on her. Now something for Hartia..._ _

___He really didn't need any jewellery, as such, what with the necklace and pin he already wore as..._  
part...  
of...  
his...  
uniform...  


And I'm _staring_ at him!

He's standing by the doorway, too deep in thought to notice me leering like some obsessed schoolgirl. There were a couple of female students at the Tower who would giggle behind his back, swooning and sighing over how attractive he was.  
"I wish _my_ master was _that_ hot. Majic, you are _so_ lucky!" They would say - and I was now inclined to agree.

I can't help it, he looks so... so _sexy_ in those robes! Sexy?! I can't believe I just thought _that_ about my _master_!

"What is it, Majic?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'll make sure Eris gets her present, if that's what you're worried about."  
"Master, that's very kind of you, but..."

 _But... I'm not going to leave you like this. Yes, I want to leave, but it will be when **I** choose - when I know **you're** happy._ Nice words, but I couldn't bring myself to say them.

"...I'd like to give Eris her present personally."

He gave me a grim smile... it's another version of _that_ look. He smiles an awful lot for someone who is obviously unhappy.  
"Are you sure? Lai is _really_ pissed off... I don't know if he'll let me pull another stunt like this any time soon."  
"Thank you, but I'm sure."  
"Shall we head back, then?"  
"Master, aren't _you_ going to buy anything?"  
The sarcasm in his single chuckle made my heart flutter. Before he'd even started to answer with words, I already knew what he was going to say.  
"Who would I buy it for?"

"Why not Lai?" The stupidest question in the history of the universe was out of my mouth before I could stop it.  
"Lai?!" I couldn't tell if he was insulted or amused. His lips stretched into a sort of lop-sided grimace of disbelief... or it might have been disgust. "Are you serious? Do you know what his girlfriend would do to me?"

I didn't know Lai even had a girlfriend. I'd never seen her. The only person I ever see him with is Hartia - and I told Hartia just that.  
"She exists on an alternate astral plane... he visits her during his meditation. But that doesn't mean she couldn't come to me in my sleep if I dared make a move on her man."

_Of course... why didn't **I** think of that?_

* * * * *

"Here, let me show you something..."

Hartia and I had returned to the Tower with no incident. I fully expected Lai to be waiting by the Transport, ready to let us have it; but the room was empty. Before I'd even re-adjusted to my surroundings (Hartia assures me I'll get used to teleportation eventually), I was being dragged up the stairs and out into the nearest courtyard.

"What is it, Master?"

I drew a breath to protest as he took a spell casting position. I was having a hard enough time remembering how to do the Hand of Pyro from this afternoon! He murmured a couple of words and the most beautiful spell I've ever seen shot out of his palm. When I say _shot_ , I mean more like a gentle flow... it was one of the most delicate spells I'd ever seen, too, save some healing ones.

Pink and red sparkles shimmered and wafted on the cool night air, lighting up the darkness before dispersing and fading into nothing in a matter of seconds. Some of them touched me, and I felt sort of fluttery inside... like everything around me was some amazing dream. When I looked at Hartia, my heart skipped a beat.

I know I had the most idiotic grin plastered on my face, but I couldn't help it. I felt loved... I felt completely _in_ love!

"Do you like it?" Hartia asked once all traces of his spell had vanished.  
"Master, it's... it's beautiful."  
"I've been trying to perfect it for a while. Child-" He stammered for a moment. "Childman was working on it for Azalie before he..."  
He trailed off sadly, and I didn't need nor expect him to finish the sentence.

"What is it for?" _Nice recovery, Majic!_  
"It's a simple enchantment. I know Eris would love it if you cast it on her gift... every time she even so much as glances at it, she'll feel how much you care for her." He bowed his head and gave a bitter chuckle. "It's so stupid... but I know how much I'd like it if someone did that for me."  
"I don't think it's stupid at all." I assured him. In fact, I thought it was one of the most romantic things I'd ever heard. "But I can't do anything like that, Master... I'm not good enough."

He always ignores me when I say things like that. I may as well have said 'Yeah, Master! Please show me how it's done!' for the answer I always got.

So when I finally sank into bed, my head was spinning with mixed-up incantations. I didn't want to attempt casting the enchantment on Eris' hairpin for fear of melting it, or blowing it up. Besides, I had other important things to think about...

Perhaps it _was_ a dumb plan... giving another guy a present on White Day?! Who does that? No one! By Hartia's reaction back in the village, he hadn't even _entertained_ the thought of buying something for _anyone_. He'd laugh at me for sure! 

...And then I'd fail my test.

I roll over yet again, twisting my blankets around myself even more. Tomorrow is going to be bad... very, _very_ bad.

The sound of a distant wolfen howl erupts from the silence, stirring me from my thoughts and bringing tears to my eyes. Oh, Orphen... Cleao... You have no idea how much I miss you both! But right now, I have to look after Hartia. I know you would do the same if you could see how much he's sacrificing for me, despite how much he's hurting inside.

Looking over at Eris' hairpin for some sort of comfort, as it glittered in the moonlight on my side table, I received none. Knowing my luck, Eris would probably hate it.

I didn't want to close my eyes. If I did, I'd fall asleep, and when I opened them again, it would be tomorrow... which could well be the worst day of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough, I woke up firmly wedged in the morning of White Day. There was no escaping it. Hartia would be knocking on my door any minute now, telling me to get ready for breakfast. I don't think any of the other teachers do that for their students... but then, none of the other teachers are like Hartia.

"Majic?" And there he is - right on time. "Are you awake? We've got a big day today, so hurry up and get some breakfast."  
"Yes, Master." I call back, feigning a yawn and making it sound like he woke me up.

Fastening my green robes as quickly as I can before diving out of my room, I manage to meet up with Hartia on the way to the dining hall. He always has a smile for me, and this morning was no exception.

"Do you have Eris' gift?" He asked the question as calmly as if it had been 'How are you?', which didn't help the butterflies in my stomach.  
All I could do was nod in response.  
"She's over there."  
And before I could say anything, he gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder and was making his way back through the crowd of hungry students... Probably had to take care of some preparations for today's test, or something.

"Hi, Majic!" Eris' voice calls me back to my original intention.

She was sitting at a table all by herself, a small plate of fruit on her left, and a pile of open books on her right - last-minute cramming before the big test. I know I should be studying, too... but what's the point? Hartia says I have a natural talent, if only I knew how to use it.

"Eris!"  
"You look terrible!" She greets me, her smile making her bright blue eyes shimmer. I could get lost in those eyes, if my heart would let me...

If they belonged to someone else...

If they belonged to my fantasy man.

"Thanks." I answer with playful sarcasm. "So do you."  
"That's not what I meant, Silly." She patted the table, signalling for me to sit at the place opposite her. "Were you up all night studying?"  
"Yeah." I mutter, flicking through one of her books. Like I'm going to tell her the truth! _Well actually, Eris, I couldn't sleep because I was wondering what to get Master for White Day._

"Eris?" Do I give her the present now? Or do I wait until after the test?  
"Yes?"  
It should be so easy just to hand it over and get it out of the way! Why do I have to stall all the time?! "How do you think you'll do today?"  
"Okay, I hope." She stops short and frowns slightly. "Is something wrong, Majic?"

I can see myself reflected as our eyes meet again. I _do_ look terrible! I wish Hartia had said something about it earlier.  
"Are you feeling all right?"  
"Here. This is for you." I slid her present across the table and ran. I could hear my chair toppling to the floor as I pushed through the crowd, but I didn't care. I just _had_ to get away.

Darting through a kaleidoscope of pink, green and blue robed students, I made it out of the dining hall without Eris following me. I needed to think. I needed to figure out why I felt like I was cheating on Eris. I needed somewhere quiet, where no one would bother me. The library! I'd hide in the dark, back corner until it was time for the test and no one would find me.

The sickening, dank smell of old books invaded my nostrils as I wound my way through the bookshelves to the back corner. A single candle lit up the book sitting on the table. I sat down and spun the book around so I could at least pretend I was doing something if someone happened to walk in.

 _The Black Tiger_ was spelled out in gold runes on the cover, along with a picture of the bizarre super-hero with the same name.

It was strange... all the time I've been here, and the many times I've frequented the library, I've never once even thought to seek out this book. And now I find it where I'd planned to evaluate my feelings for the very man who idolised its main character.

I don't know how it happened. I don't know how I could _let_ it happen. All I wanted to do was give him a present to show him how much I cared. _Cared_ , not desired, not lusted after... not anything else but a big, platonic _**cared**_.

And now my mind was warping my fantasies! It may have been Orphen in them yesterday morning, but by the afternoon (and especially the night), all I could think about was Hartia. The hands that touched me were no longer invisible, they were pale and creamy, speckled with delicate freckles.

I couldn't even bring myself to talk to his face this morning. Not after the dreams I had! I felt like such an idiot. Here he was, trying to push me toward Eris, and all I could do was think of him the entire time I was with her. It felt wrong to be there, having her worried about me; knowing I had a gift for her that meant nothing at all any more. I didn't even bother enchanting it with the love spell... I didn't want her to look at it and know what I truly felt - _You're a nice girl, Eris, but I think I'm in love with Hartia._

"I thought I'd find you here." Lai's voice is creepy enough when you're talking to him; having him sneak up and say a few unexpected words is downright terrifying. I know I jumped in fright when I heard it. "Hartia was wondering where you'd got to. Eris went to see him, you know. She's worried about you... and so am I."

_Brick wall. Brick wall. Brick wall._

The look in his visible eye tells me he's peeling back my spiritual defences and staring into the core of my very soul.

"Don't do it, Majic. Hartia is my closest friend. He thinks very highly of you, and I don't want to see him punished by the Elders for your mistake."  
"I wouldn't-" I tried to speak, but he continued without acknowledging my protest.  
"Eris is a sweet girl - don't hurt her for the sake of a childish infatuation."  
"I'd never-"  
"You'll be late for your test if you don't hurry."

_I wouldn't let that happen to him..._  
_I'd never intentionally hurt her..._

Before I could defend myself, Lai had walked away. I ran after him, but it was as if he vanished into dust the very moment a bookshelf obscured him from my vision.

"Lai!" I called out, although I knew it was useless. He never said any more than he had to and never stayed around to witness the consequences. I suppose it's because he already knows what they will be.

I picked up the volume of The Black Tiger to put it back on the shelf. The pages ruffled with the disturbance, and something slipped from between them onto the floor. A flower? Long since dead, the pressed petals are just as perfect a white as they would have been in life.

I stoop to pick it up, careful not to break or tear it. I've always loved flowers. Orphen and Cleao used to tease me about it when they themselves weren't marvelling at some of the amazing landscapes we travelled through on our adventures. It doesn't make me any less of a man - I'm comfortable enough with myself to openly appreciate nature's beauty, that's all.

And _this_ flower would have been spectacular when it was alive. I wonder where it came from? But now is not the time to be curious. I have a test, and one Lai warned me I'd be late for. I quickly place the flower between two random pages in the middle of The Black Tiger and shove the book back onto the shelf with the other volumes in the series.

* * * * *

The test went surprisingly well. I managed to avoid Eris during the practical half, and no talking during the theory meant that even though she was sitting beside me, I didn't have to justify my actions during breakfast to her.

My Hand of Pyro wasn't as good as the one I had done last night, but it passed nevertheless. I looked up at the collection of teachers who had come to watch their students in action, and my eyes were instantly drawn to that fiery mane amongst the dull blondes and brunettes. Hartia was smiling proudly and clapping for me.

"Well done." He mouthed the words as our eyes met. And then he suddenly looked away, as if scared of what he saw staring back at him. Could he see it? This love that was growing stronger by the second?

I noticed Eris was wearing her hairpin the whole time. She kept trying to catch my eye, but I just couldn't bring myself to look back at her. Would she see exactly what made Hartia turn away? And would she ever speak to me again if she did?


	4. Chapter 4

Wanna-be lovers lined the paths through the courtyard as I made my way to the teachers' quarters to find out my results from Hartia. Eris was among them, talking with a group of her friends - obviously about her hairpin with the way she kept pointing to it. She had her back to the walkway, so I had no trouble passing her. Her friends were too busy 'Ooh-ing' with envy that they didn't notice me either. I'm glad there are so many blonde boys attending the Tower. I blend in very well.

As I cut through a garden to get there quicker, I saw the brilliant white of a single flower struggling to touch the sunlight through its leafy neighbours. That was it - the same sort of flower I'd seen pressed between the pages of the Black Tiger! I knelt in the dirt, pushing the leaves away to reveal the flower's glory.

Why, as humans, are we compelled to kill everything? I can't explain why I plucked it from its stem while I stood there mesmerised by it. I wanted it. I had to have it. The next thing I knew, it was in my hand! I didn't mean to kill it... I didn't want to see it die!

So I did the only thing I could as a sorcerer's apprentice - I used magic...

And I somehow managed to cast the love spell on it.

It took the spell like it had been made for it! Its petals seemed to glow with new light... with new life. And I _felt_ the love I had inside me radiating from it.

It was the Black Tiger's flower...

And I would give it to Hartia for White Day.

It would be perfect.

* * * * *

I seemed to float the rest of the way to my destination. I'd cast two spells in one day, and neither had destroyed anything or hurt anyone! I was on a high that couldn't be brought down by anything!

I'd march up to Hartia's door and present him with the flower, no stalling, no nothing - I'd just do it. Right now, it didn't matter how he reacted...

I just wish he had been there _to_ react.

"Master?" I called into the obviously empty room. "Master, are you there?"  
Nothing but deafening silence answered me, so I ventured into the room, wondering whether it had been this cold and barren when it belonged to Childman.

There was a large oak desk in front of a monstrous window that stretched all the way up to the high ceiling, but there was very little else apart from a closed door, which I suppose lead Hartia's bedroom - but I wasn't about to go snooping around in _there_!

The best thing to do would be to leave the flower on his desk and go. Perhaps it would work out a lot better if he didn't know who it was from? At least then he wouldn't laugh at me. So that is what I did. I could find out my test results later during training.

I placed it in front of a small, framed photograph, arranged to face whoever sat in the single chair. The colours had long since faded, leaving but a dull skeleton of the picture's original form - but its smiling subjects were still very recognisable. A young Childman with his arms around Orphen and Hartia, who both looked no older than 10.

As I left the room and scuttled down the corridors leading into the main hall, every fibre of my being was begging me to go back and get the flower before it was too late... before Hartia found it.

 _Have you ever heard of a guy giving another guy a present on White Day?_ My mind nagged me. _You couldn't just be happy with passing your practical; you had to go wreck everything for yourself, didn't you? What if he works out who it's from? What if he tells Lai? What are you going to do, then?_

I stopped dead in my tracks. Of course he would know who it was from - I'd cast his own spell on it! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

By chance, I looked out into the courtyard and caught a glimpse of red hair. Hartia! Lai was walking by his side, his crystal ball cradled in his arms, barely reaching his lanky friend's shoulder with his small, but intimidating frame. 

Great. Just great! I didn't want to get into more trouble, so I just stood there hoping - _praying_ \- that if Hartia was headed to his room, he would go there _alone_. Not that you can hide much from a psychic of Lai's calibre... but you can try, right? He doesn't see _everything_.

No doubt Lai was giving Hartia a similar lecture to the one he'd forced upon me in the library. Well, maybe... Except that they were both smiling. They were probably reminiscing about the past again, and _not_ talking about me. My ego felt like it had taken a savage beating. I don't even know why I was upset - it's not as if I _wanted_ Lai complaining about me, and my 'childish infatuation'.

I guess...

I guess I wanted to know if Hartia would defend me.

"Master!" I called through the archway beside me.  
He didn't hear me, but Lai did (or he _sensed_ me, for all I know). He cast me a warning look that made me physically cringe, which lasted until he could no longer turn his head to keep eye contact with me. I don't know what I've done to deserve him treating me like this - and only he knows what I'm going to do

I don't mean to sound like I hate the guy! Usually, he's very quiet and well-mannered. I understand he wants to protect his friend from the wrath of the Elders, but I think he's making far too big a deal over this. Unless he's seen something _to_ make a big deal over...

"Oh, my! Majic are you all right?"  
The words registered and I understood them, but my brain was not present to answer. It was thinking about what Lai might have seen... Hartia and I, together? Was he going to kiss me after he found the flower? Would we go even further?

I couldn't help thinking about my dream last night, and how gentle he had been with me. I could still feel his kisses; feel his skin moving against mine; feel him inside me-  
"Majic!"

"Eris?" _This_ , I didn't need.  
She reached up to touch my flushed cheek, and then pushed my headband out of the way to feel my forehead. "You're burning up!"  
"I'm okay." I assured her, pulling my headband back down and playing with my fringe until it fell the right way again. By her reaction, anyone walking past would think I was dying! It was just a little blush, coupled with some major arousal - which, thankfully, the folds in my robes hid.  
"I never got to thank you for the beautiful hairpin this morning. And since you're obviously not well, I'll make it quick." She threw her arms around my waist and squeezed tight. "Thank you, Majic! You're the sweetest boy in the whole world. I love it!"  
I was about to return the hug when I caught sight of Hartia returning. I gently nudged Eris away, explaining that I had things to do with my master, and ran to meet him halfway.

"I'll see you later, then!" I heard her call out in a hopeful voice behind me, and I felt terrible. I didn't want to hurt her.

Hartia was carrying a rolled piece of parchment bound with red ribbon, presumably containing my results, and he was strangely alone. As he got closer, I noticed it - perhaps the reason _why_ he was alone - he had my flower pinned to his robe! He didn't look angry, but then again, he didn't look happy either. He didn't have any identifiable expression at all.

"Here you go, Majic. You should be very proud of yourself." He handed the parchment over to me with a nod of respect.  
I pulled the ends of the bow and unfurled my results, beaming as I realised _how_ good they were. They weren't perfect; they were average, but certainly good enough to warrant writing my father a letter about them.  
"Thanks, Master!" I moved to hug him, but I stopped short when I saw him tense up. The air suddenly felt very awkward, so I filled it with an idle comment. "My dad will be so happy."  
"And so he should be." I know I made a squeak of fright when Hartia's hand clamped down on my shoulder and he leant over to whisper close to my ear. "You know, Majic, I'm not a girl."  
"I know that, Master." I stutter back to him, blushing even worse than I was before.  
"Then what are you doing giving me flowers today?"  
"I just thought..."  
He motioned for me to continue walking with him, and not a single word was spoken the whole way down to the training grounds.


	5. Chapter 5

In silence, I took my standard position; ready to fail whatever I was going to be told to do. Hartia moved to sit on the battered boulder which usually served as my target. He called me over, and patted the rock face beside him.

"There will be no lesson today, Majic."  
"Why, Master?" I was worried. His voice sounded so serious. "Have I done something wrong?"  
"On the contrary, I'm impressed that you learnt how to do that enchantment in one night. It prompts me to ask what _I'm_ doing wrong in my attempts to teach you other spells?"  
I could hear the underlying pain in his words, and it told me he already knew the answer. No matter how hard he tried, he would always be second to Orphen in every single thing he did.  
"It's not _you_ , Master." _It's me. It's my stupid belief that if I let you in, you'll replace Orphen - just like you have in my dreams. At least let me keep one small part of him! I **want** to learn, but I can't let **you** teach me._ "You always tell me that magic comes from the heart, but fire summons aren't what's in _my_ heart."  
He sighed, obviously unconvinced by a word I said. "If that's what you believe, Majic."

Silence again, but for a distant crow cawing, presumably from a headstone in the Tower's cemetery. I looked over at my master. His head was bowed, and a curtain of scarlet strands hid his face. His right hand reached across his body to touch the flower pinned to his dark robes by his Tower of Fang medallion. Pink and red glitter danced across his skin with each caress, and I couldn't be sure, but I think he was crying.

"Master?" Before I could stop myself, I'd leant over and grabbed his hand, pulling it away from the flower. Sad golden eyes met my own blue eyes, and our hands seemed to move on their own accord, linking fingers as we just stared at each other. "Don't you like my gift?"

I moved to straddle his thighs with my own; my bent knees clamped against his hips, as I leant forward and brushed my lips softly against his. I've only ever kissed one girl before - and neither of us had any idea what we were doing - so I really didn't know what to expect. My mouth didn't commit to any style or dominance... it just rested against Hartia's for a moment. I was hoping he would follow up with his own talents and teach me what I _wanted_ to learn from him, but he just sat there like the surrounding rocks.

My arms snaked around his neck and I pulled myself closer to him, purposely grinding my erection against his stomach. I felt his entire body tense up beneath me and without warning, he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away.

"Majic, you're too young to understand the seriousness of your actions." I can tell it's hurting him to say it as much as it's hurting me to hear to it. "I can't let you do this."  
"Master, I need you!" My body feels like it's not my own. It's like I'm standing back watching it tighten one arm around Hartia's shoulders and trying to rekindle the kiss that never had the chance to begin. I find my right hand running down his chest, daring to unclip the silver brooch that secures his cloak around his neck. Is _this_ instinct?

He squeezes my hand, forcing me to drop the medallion, along with my flower. It falls to the stony ground with an uncomfortably loud clatter, putting me on edge. I can't afford to get caught... I can't afford for him to be caught.

His arms wrap around me, holding me tight - but not like a lover, more like a father... a protector. He's stroking my hair, and I know he means to comfort me, but all I want to do is cry. Why doesn't he love me? Is there something wrong with me?

"I care too much about you to let you do this. What would Krylancelo say if he could see you now?"  
Every denial makes me want him more. It's _not_ the thrill of the challenge - I love him far too much to simply label my seduction as that. I want him like he was in my dream last night - willing to accept everything that I gladly offered him. My love; my body; my virginity...

"I don't care what he thinks!" _Yes, you do._ "All I care about is making you happy."  
"And you think _this_ will?!"  
I don't have to look at him to know he's wearing _that_ expression of disappointment. I've seen it so many times that I can hear it in his voice.  
"Majic, what will make me happy is if you walk back to your room right now with your honour intact. I will know then that I have a strong apprentice."

I don't know what to say. He doesn't want me. And I've made it impossible for him to continue training me. What will he see every time he looks at me? A little boy... A little boy who took a crush too far, and embarrassed him.

I tripped on my robes and fell as I scrambled to get out of his sight.  
"Majic!"  
I didn't look back. How could I? I got to my awkward feet and ran, not stopping until I was hidden in the shadows of the gardens by the Tower itself - where I leant into the nearest tree trunk and set my tears free.

"Majic!" Hartia's voice was close as he called out to me, causing me to stifle a sniffle that would give me away. "Majic!"

He stopped in front of the garden, studying it for a moment. He hadn't re-fastened his cloak and it was draping precariously on one shoulder. As he took off in a furious sprint, it fell to the ground behind him. He didn't seem to care about it; his only concern was... finding me.

"Majic!" He was on the other side of the garden now, looking around as though lost.  
His shouting had alerted the guards on patrol, and one was making his way over to him. I heard them muttering to one another, not actually making out any words, before the guard nodded and walked back the way he came.

Hartia stood in full view under the fading light of sunset, his shoulders slumped and his face sorrowful as he looked at the crumpled petals in his trembling fist. Without his heavy cloak to bulk him up, wearing only his calf-length coat and pants, he looks so fragile.

As he passed by me, he ran his hand through his hair and swore in a single syllable under his breath. I didn't know whether he was giving up, or whether the guard had told him to be quiet, but he was returning to his quarters.

"Master..." I sigh. What would Orphen do? Probably nothing. He bottled everything up inside and only ever allowed me to see hints of what was brewing deep down in his troubled soul. Yes, I admire him for who and what he is, but I don't ever want to torture myself like that. And so I must do _something_.

Hartia's balcony presents me with an opportunity. I can see him slumped over the balustrade clearly from the garden. He still has my flower in his hand, and he's staring at it like it's the most interesting thing in the entire universe.  
"No." He finally mutters, closing his eyes and letting the broken petals fall from his opening palm and scatter on the breeze. "I can't."

Why doesn't he take me seriously? It's not like we have a huge age difference between us - five or six years at the most. Yet he dismissed me like a child. My feelings are just as valid as those of someone _twice_ my age... and I'll make him see that.

"Hartia?" The voice makes me jump as it springs from the shadows, followed by its owner, emerging from the double doors leading into my master's room. "Are you all right?"  
"Not really, Lai. I'm worried about Majic."  
"As am I. He has very strong feelings for you."  
"I know." He seemed to be staring out toward the petals. "But I didn't realise _how_ strong. Lai... if only you could have felt the depth of love in that flower he gave me! I've never felt _anything_ like it."  
"What are you saying?"  
"He tried to kiss me before-"

I covered my face with my hands. I wanted to scream. How could he embarrass me like that?!

"-and I wanted to let him."

My breath caught in my throat. Did he really say that? Or was I so upset, I was hearing things? No, he had to have said it. He wanted to kiss me back! I gripped a nearby branch for fear of my knees giving in.

"Hartia! You can't let that happen! Do you know what the Elders would do to you? Do you know what they would do to Majic?"  
"I won't let it happen." My master snapped back, equally as agitated as his friend.  
"I wish I could believe that."  
"Then what do you suggest I do? He's already lost Krylancelo. Would you have me taken away from him, as well?"  
"Don't be like that." Lai ran a comforting hand up and down Hartia's arm, although I barely noticed through the pride swelling in my chest. He _would_ defend me! "We'll figure something out tomorrow, okay?"

"Lai?" Hartia called the psychic back as he made to leave. "Would you... divine Krylancelo's whereabouts again? Please?"  
He nodded. "Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

He had wanted to kiss me! The feelings running through me were even better than the ones I imagined would if he _had_ kissed me! I don't know what was holding him back the most - the thought of his punishment from the Elders? His belief that I was too young? Or, maybe it had something to do with Orphen? Whatever it was, I had to break down these barriers... I just had to - Hartia would _want_ me to.

His room was empty, but I knew better. Looking out onto the balcony, it was now empty, too. Instinct grabbed me again and I was opening his bedroom door before I could think otherwise. Again, nothing but his huge four-poster bed. A shiver went through me as I looked at it. Would I ever have the honour of sleeping between those satin sheets?

There was another door, ajar - and beyond it, I heard a splash of water. Hartia's bathroom? Dare I look in when I know by the sound that he's in the midst of a bath? How could I not?!

I peeped through the crack between the door and its frame, noticing straight away that his bathroom was even bigger than his bedroom! And there he was, all but his chest up and his bent knees submerged in the enormous bath. A stone lion perched at the end opposite him, its dead eyes staring at him as it spewed water from its mouth. Oh! The things that lion must have seen!

Hartia lay back against the edge of the bath, rubbing his own shoulder in a lazy massage, moaning as he loosened the offending muscles. He was so pale against the night outside and the water reflecting it - his skin almost glowed in the candlelight.

It was all so surreal. I crept forward without a sound and stepped into the water. My robe's hem floated around me as I held onto the lion's head for balance, lowering myself down. I waded slowly toward my target, not really sure what I was going to do once I got there... But he wanted me, and that was all that mattered.

Between his spread legs, I knelt as I leant over him and attempted the kiss he had refused earlier. His eyes opened with a jolt of shock as our bodies were pressed together and my lips met his.  
"What are you doing here?!" He spoke into my awkward kiss, tickling my lips.  
"Giving you the rest of your present, Master." I murmured back, throwing my arms around his neck.  
"Majic, don't."  
"Master..." Even if he had turned away, I would _make_ him look at me. "I want to."  
I saw his muscles contract and expand under the alabaster flesh of his neck as he swallowed whatever it was that held his reply back. "How long have you felt this way about me?"  
"I don't know... it just sort of _happened_."  
"And you would give up your innocence for a whim?"

I hate it when he does this! He plays the same kind of mind games during training sometimes. He's testing me... seeing how strong my beliefs are, and if he can alter them with words alone. He often leaves me wondering _how_ I came to agree with him, but not this time. I'd come this far - I wasn't going to give up on something so important to me.

"But I heard you! You told Lai you wanted to kiss me."  
"What _I_ want doesn't matter!"

"But it should, Master." One of my arms stayed around his neck, whilst my other hand sought his face, running my fingertips over his freckled cheek. He leant into the caress, letting his lips brush softly against my palm for a moment. "I want to give you everything I promised in that enchantment... don't make me a liar."

_Nice job, Majic! Where did you come up with lines like **that**?_

I could feel the very moment something inside him snapped, just as he whispered, "Forgive me..."

One arm clung to me and he returned my kiss with a passion I had never experienced, nor imagined. His other hand clamped onto the back of my head, his fingers running up through my hair and gripping at my scalp as he guided me deeper.

His tongue lapped at my bottom lip before silently seeking permission to enter my mouth - which I gave him without hesitation, knowing what he was going to do and looking forward to experiencing it with him. I cried out when our tongues touched, but he took the kiss slowly enough for me to adjust to it, and appreciate every swirl and every lash that his amazing tongue did against mine.

I pulled closer to him, my wet robe the only thing between our naked skin. Physically, I was above him, but he was completely in control. 'Master' just seemed like the wrong thing to say in the heat of passion, so I took a chance and moaned his name. We weren't master and student - we never have been - but now we are lovers... equals.

His hand dropped from my back to run under my robe and up my thigh, pushing the fabric to my waist. I gasp into his kiss as my aching erection rubs against his bare stomach. I want more of him. I _need_ more of him. I don't know how long we will have before someone notices I'm missing... before Lai returns with the results of his divination... before _something_ happens which inevitably ends our time together. And so, whilst I can't deny I _adore_ how slowly Hartia is taking things, if we're going to go further, I want to as soon as possible. We may never get the chance to do this again.

As if sensing my urgency, he stands up with me still clinging onto him. My wet robes stick to us in cold ripples, but I don't care - all I want is him. Not really sure if I was doing the right thing, but receiving no protest when I did, I covered Hartia's neck with hot, loose kisses as he stumbled out of the bath.

I thought we would be going to his bedroom, but he surprised me by lying me on the floor. If it had been anyone else, I would have been embarrassed to look the way I know I did right now, but Hartia's eyes never left mine.  
He wasn't treating me like a conquest. And although I was lying there with my wet robe slick to my upper body's every accent and my legs bent and spread, showing everything I had to all who wanted to look, he didn't ogle me like I thought he would - like I thought anyone in his position would. He just kept staring into my eyes as if he was trying to understand why we were compelled to do this.

I held his gaze, despite my desire to look at the body I wanted so much. His eyes were so beautiful... so deep and so sad. I wanted to take his pain away. If only for a moment, I wanted him to forget all the hurt he had ever felt. 

He leant forward and began to slide my robe up over my head, casting it aside once it cleared my outstretched arms. He was on all fours with me pinned beneath him, when he bent at his elbows and re-ignited our previous kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my fists against his shoulder blades as I responded to him with all that he had taught me already.

He slowly, purposely laid his body down on mine, and I know I wanted to cry out when our members touched, but I don't think any sound came out of my gaping mouth. I'd never felt anything so amazing... until he began to move, sliding our slippery bodies back and forth against each other.

"Hartia..." I gasped, and he drew away from this kiss, looking at me with those tragic eyes. I reached up to stroke his face through the matted tangle of wet cherry hair. "I love you."  
I think he wanted to say something in return, but he stopped, using his parted lips to kiss me again instead.

His hands ran down my sides, gripping my buttocks, and the thought of what was to come sent a wave of ecstasy through me, causing my back to arch up against him.  
"Please..." I begged.  
I know he didn't want to hurt me, and I love him all the more for it, but I couldn't risk Lai or an Elder walking in. Believe me, if there were more time, I would have wanted _nothing_ more than to have him seduce me like this for hours!

And so, my first time would be rushed by the threat of a murderous horde bursting through the door at any moment - exactly like my first kiss had been with Fiena. My life seemed to have these strange reoccurring patterns when it came to romance, but I was with the man I loved... whatever time we spent together was special to me.

His entering me wasn't nearly as painful as I imagined it would be (my skin already soft and yielding thanks to the dip in the bath). He took it slow, letting me adjust to the alien sensations coursing through my body, asking with every amazing centimetre if he was hurting me. I don't think he _could_ hurt me, even if he wanted to. He's just so... gentle.

I gripped tightly onto his shoulders as he began to thrust - faster and faster, until all I could see was the blonde of my fringe in my eyes. The friction of our bodies rubbing against my own need was only exceeded by how wonderful it felt to have my beautiful master inside me.

"Hartia!" I cried it like it was the only word I knew - the only word I wanted to know. And I felt like my world had exploded in pink and red sparkles...

I'd never felt so loved...

* * * * *

There was a loud knock, and I instantly bolted upright.  
"Majic? Are you awake?" Hartia's voice called from the other side of the door. "We've got a big day today, so hurry up and get some breakfast."

I rubbed my eyes and took in my surroundings. My head was spinning as it tried to calculate where - _and when_ \- I am. I got the strangest feeling I now knew what every day of Lai's life felt like.

I'm in my room, and Hartia has just woken me up... That sort of made sense. But my wet bed sheets... I didn't really want them to make sense.

"Majic?!"  
"Yes, Master." I answered, even though I hadn't yet processed what I was agreeing to. 

I gave a yawn and stretch, hearing my bones crackle with relief. What a night! I could still recall the sweet taste of Hartia's lips, and it made me smile as I got out of bed and threw on my green robes.

Scouring my room for my blue headband, my eyes locked on the sparkle of Eris' hairpin on my side table... And it all starts to fall into place. Fantasy and reality begin to break away from one another, allowing me to see what has passed, and I what I dreamed had.

I've yet to live out White Day this year. I've got Eris a present, but I haven't got anything for Hartia - and maybe that's a good thing right now. 

After tying my headband and pocketing the hairpin, I manage to meet up with Hartia on the way to the dining hall. He always has a smile for me, and this morning was no exception.

"Do you have Eris' gift?"  
I nodded in response.  
"She's over there." He gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder and was about to leave when I called him back.

"What is it, Majic?"  
I look up at him and meet his smile with my own. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome."

He puts his arm around me and I cuddle up to him, just happy knowing he cares enough about me to pretend he understands.


End file.
